


The Bard

by misbegotten



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-24
Updated: 2005-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: The Doctor stumbles into a poor attempt at play writing!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old work from drabble challenges.

Entertain now a portrait, the city in turmoil  
The stars do fall heavy on the brow of night  
For the dark haired spectre of Mastre does rule  
And the creatures he beckons  
Rise from fiery furnace in the bowels of Earth  
And speak in strange tongues  
And fear no arrows nor other weaponry  
The citizenry gives call, weeping like sacrifices,  
And mourning the dread curse of the dawn.

When lo, a voice awakens spirit and a figure,  
Neither young, nor old, nor gaunt nor girthed,  
But everyman and noman appears.

Enter Time:  
What Devil hath absconded with the sonic screwdriver?


End file.
